


Two Dresses, Two Boys in Love

by SeeYouThen67



Series: Some Strings Attached [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in Dresses, Dean in a Dress, Dresses, M/M, Wedding preperation, bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeYouThen67/pseuds/SeeYouThen67
Summary: Don't make a bet with Charlie.





	Two Dresses, Two Boys in Love

Never make a bet with Charlie.

Dean, Cas and Charlie all stood around a table, their heads looking down at two beautiful dresses. One was a gorgeous dark wine colored dress with an extensive skirt and small flowers decorations down the front and the other was a white sleeveless flowing dress with gold decorations scattered across the top and ending halfway down the skirt.

“Dibs on the red one.” Dean said.

“Will Gabriel be joining us in this, Charlie?” Cas asked.

“I don’t know what he and Sam decided, it’s their wedding after all, you however, have no choice,” Charlie smiled, “go try on your dresses. boys!” Dean grumbled under his breath as he walked towards the dressing room and Cas just sighed and followed into the one next to his.

“Do you need help in there? Why are you taking so long?” Charlie’s questions were answered by a crash and an impressive string of swears. “Oh! Are you okay, Dean?”

“Fine,” Dean snapped, as he walked out of the dressing room.

“You look great, Dean!” Charlie smirked.

Dean scoffed and looked in the mirror. “So we have to wear these to Sam’s wedding?” Dean whined.

“Of course, Sam said it’s fine, and you lost. Hey, look on the bright side, you look beautiful.”

“I think the dress fits properly, Charlie.” Cas said as he walked out, much more gracefully than Dean had.

“Oh my God, Cas! You look amazing!” Charlie said proudly. “Doesn’t he, Dean? Dean?” Dean’s gaze followed Cas with an awestruck look.

Charlie nudged him again and he smiled, “you look good, Cas. No, you look great.”

Cas blushed, “thank you, Dean. You don’t look too bad yourself.”

“Thanks.” Dean said, also blushing slightly.

Charlie cleared her throat. “Well, then. I should go. Get ready. Over there. Way over there. I’ll be downstairs.” She said as she left.

Cas was still in front of the mirror, admiring the admittingly gorgeous dress. Dean stood in the corner, also admiring the dress, but more importantly, Cas. Dean looked at himself in the mirror, standing behind Cas. “How’d we get into this, Cas?” Dean whispered.

Cas turned around to look into Dean’s eyes as he spoke, “same way we always do, Dean. Stupidity.” Dean smiled at that, “but we always do it together.”

“You’re such a sap, Cas.” Dean said and Cas slipped his hand behind Dean’s head and gently pulled him down as their lips met softly.

“Maybe I am.”

~

“Hey Charlie, how would you feel about us keeping the… Dresses?”

Charlie smirked, “I thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bored.  
> Here's my [Tumblr](https://un-malfoyish.tumblr.com/)  
> [Here's the wine dress.](https://www.lunss.com/gallery/floral-wine-lace-tulle-off-shoulder-quinceanera-gown-852.html)  
> [And the inspiration for the gold dress (20th picture down)](http://www.weddinginspirasi.com/2016/04/18/kelly-faetanini-spring-2017-wedding-dresses/)  
> 'Kay, bye.


End file.
